<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Father of All by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626887">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Father of All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Kinuk'aaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language lyrics for the song "Father of All" from Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Father of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics by Kevin Murphy; music by Brendan McCreary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father of all, father of my flesh</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>bem ts'em, bem t'azek</i></p>
<p>Ascended to air and light</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>k'upoliraz ul av suuliik</i></p>
<p>Worldly burden falls to me</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>nik'ol kroütsin innusedi</i></p>
<p>Grant me strength</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>gam k'at'ep raget</i></p>
<p>Grant me your heart</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>gam k'at'ep raq'os</i></p>
<p>Only now may Omec eat Omec</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>siik havan omek tem omek</i></p>
<p>Only now may Omec eat Omec</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>siik havan omek tem omek</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>